


XXL, ультратонкие

by White_Kou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Kou/pseuds/White_Kou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Устраиваясь на работу в аптеку, Ая даже не подозревала, что сделает пару интересных открытий о личной жизни старого знакомого</p>
            </blockquote>





	XXL, ультратонкие

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Terra Celtika

— Ну как, удалось познакомиться с кем-нибудь?

Ая устало взглянула на мать — та буквально светилась от любопытства.

— Ну, мам, я же говорила, что пока осваиваю склад, — вздохнула она и отложила палочки.

— Да, точно. Я совсем забыла, прости.

Мама поднялась, чтобы заварить чай, с деловитым видом открыла холодильник, выудила из него упаковку пирожных, поставила на стол и снова впилась взглядом.

— И долго тебе в складе болтаться?

— До конца недели, мам. Потом Сакурай-сан поставит меня стажироваться на кассе.

— Ты уж смотри в оба!

Ая кивнула. Проще было согласиться, чем в сотый раз пытаться объяснить матери, что замужество не входит в ее планы на ближайшие десять-двенадцать лет — ту и удар хватить мог. 

— Вы опять секретничаете без меня? — Потирая глаза, на кухню зашла Май. 

— Мама снова третирует меня насчет жениха.

— Эх, не задерживаются мужчины в доме Изуки, — Май вздохнула и закатила глаза. — Папа на работе вечно, Шун от нас сбежал в общежитие, а тебя замуж не загонишь.

Ая рассмеялась и потрепала сестру по макушке.

— Ничего. Вот приготовим большой обед, сразу наши мужчины сбегутся обратно.

 

Аптеку, где теперь работала Ая, держала семейная пара, владеющая небольшим аптечным бизнесом. 

— Какая же ты умница, Изуки-чан, — похвалила хозяйка, когда Ая по памяти оттараторила расположение препаратов на складе, не забыв упомянуть про быстро портящиеся мази и настойки, которые хранились в холодильнике.

На кассе она освоилась быстро. Ничего сложного, главное — быть внимательной и вовремя заменять чековую ленту в аппарате. За пару дней Ая успела обслужить достаточно клиентов, хотя и стажировалась на кассе всего по три часа в день. В основном в аптеку забегали молоденькие мамочки за предметами личной гигиены или лекарствами для малышей. Таких было много в послеобеденное время или вечером. А рано утром аптека наполнялась стариками, которые приходили забирать свои мази и заказывать новые.

— До чего же я рада, что Изуки-чан пришла к нам работать, — довольно пропела хозяйка, расставляя зубные щетки в дальнем углу.

Время медленно тянулось к закрытию, Ая стояла за прилавком, просматривая списки товаров в наличии и отмечая, что следовало бы дозаказать. Странно, но, работая с клиентами, она уставала больше, чем на складе, хотя никаких неприятностей и конфликтов те не устраивали.

— В одиночку мне было бы сложно управиться, а мой дорогой совсем перестал заглядывать после открытия аптеки в Синдзюку. Молюсь, чтобы не связался с якудза.

Ая улыбнулась. Такая трогательная забота ее умиляла.

Звякнул дверной колокольчик, Ая по привычке крикнула «добро пожаловать» и продолжила изучать списки. В такое время могла заскочить какая-нибудь школьница за простеньким обезболивающим без рецепта или дедок за таблетками от похмелья.

На прилавок легла прямоугольная упаковка, Ая не глядя поднесла ее к сканеру, дождалась сигнала и уставилась в монитор. Надо же, коробка презервативов — первая за все дни стажировки.

— С вас тысяча двести иен.

Отдавая сдачу, она заметила, насколько рука клиента была больше ее собственной. Ая медленно подняла голову и сморгнула, не поверив своим глазам.

— Добрый вечер, — смущенно улыбнулся Киеши Теппей. — Не знал, что вы здесь работаете, Изуки-сан. 

Ая прикусила губу, чтобы не рассмеяться:

— Здравствуй, Киеши. Как поживают дедушка с бабушкой?

Судя по лихорадочно блестящим глазам, прямо сейчас Киеши думал не о дедушке с бабушкой, а о горячей штучке, к которой явно торопился на свидание.

— Спасибо, хорошо. — Он сунул пачку в задний карман джинсов. — Передавайте привет родным.

Его буквально сдуло из аптеки — только колокольчик звякнул. Ая закрыла лицо ладонями и рассмеялась. Бедный мальчик, как неловко вышло. В следующий раз он, скорее всего, пойдет покупать презервативы в автомате.

 

Киеши зашел через день примерно в то же время. Ая как раз расставляла товар на соседнем ряду, а когда заметила — кивнула в знак приветствия. Она помнила Киеши как приветливого, улыбчивого паренька с хорошим аппетитом. Он играл с Шуном в одной команде, повредил ногу, а потом улетел в Америку на лечение. Жизнь за границей меняет людей, думала Ая, разглядывая на Киеши помятую футболку, застиранные джинсы и растрепанные волосы. Складывалось впечатление, будто он выскочил из дома, не переодеваясь. А может, так оно и было. Припекло заняться сексом, вот и выбежал за резинками.

Ая хихикнула: как быстро растут дети! Первый курс университета, и такая богатая личная жизнь! Ради интереса она подошла к полке с презервативами. Ого! Да он взял самый большой размер. И бывают же... такие?

 

Киеши забегал через день-два и всегда ближе к закрытию — взлохмаченный и в домашней одежде. Ая вглядывалась в его простоватое, дурашливое лицо и никак не могла взять в толк, зачем ему могло понадобиться столько резинок. Половым гигантом он уж точно не выглядел, да и какая девушка выдержит такие аппетиты?

— Представляешь, Шун, — решила она поделиться с братом после семейного ужина — родители как раз отошли и можно было немного посекретничать. — Твой бывший одноклассник — постоянный клиент нашей аптеки.

Она замолчала, любуясь мысленным процессом на симпатичной мордашке младшего.

— Киеши, что ли? Покупает лекарства для деда с бабушкой?

— Не-е-ет, за презервативами заходит. Берет пачку на два дня.

Май хихикнула и навострила уши.

— Что ж ты не сказал, что у него такие аппетиты? Я бы присмотрелась к нему получше, — продолжала Ая. — Или это девушка у него такая страстная, мм?

Шун изменился в лице и отвернулся.

— Я бы сказал, страшная.

— О, так вы знакомы? Она тебе не понравилась?

Шун невесело рассмеялся:

— Знакомы, к сожалению. Такие не в моем вкусе. — Он вскочил и замельтешил, собирая посуду со стола.

Любопытно. Шун был не из застенчивых, любил поболтать и посплетничать с сестрами, несмотря на разницу в возрасте. Может быть, не хотел обсуждать личную жизнь друга? Или всему виной любовный треугольник и соперничество? Ая задумчиво потеребила мочку уха и улыбнулась. Теперь ей просто не терпелось узнать, что же за девушка у Киеши.

 

В следующий раз он заявился с огромным засосом на шее. Бордовый кровоподтек приковывал взгляд, и Ая пялилась во все глаза, понимая, что невольно краснеет. Засос был чуть ниже уха, продолговатый, с едва заметными следами зубов вокруг. Такой не спрячешь под воротником, разве что в шарф замотаться до самого носа, но ведь май на дворе.

Киеши поздоровался и положил упаковку на прилавок. Двенадцать штук размера XXL, ребристые.

— Может, тебе дисконтную карту выдать? — спросила Ая, сдерживая смех.

— О, спасибо. У меня есть, просто каждый раз забываю взять с собой, — он рассмеялся и поднял на нее глаза. Обычные, карие. И совершенно бесстыдные.

Да уж... 

Взгляд снова метнулся к метке на его шее. «Мое!» — словно кричала она. Так присосаться могла только очень злая и ревнивая девица. На первый взгляд, Киеши производил впечатление приветливого молодого человека, эдакого милого увальня с добрыми глазами. Как же её, должно быть достает, когда он улыбается другим девушкам.

Ая усмехнулась и оторвала под прилавком небольшой пакетик, спрятала презервативы, туда же положила чек, а сдачу, как положено, отдала в руки.

— В большой упаковке получается дешевле. Бери её, это выгоднее

— О! — Киеши вытащил чек, присмотрелся и кивнул. — И правда! Спасибо большое!

Он виновато улыбнулся, поклонился и ушел. Ая поймала себя на том, что испытывает противоречивые чувства. 

Размер XXL — завидовать или сочувствовать девушке, которой перепало такое «счастье»? Дома Ая ради интереса достала линейку и отметила на бумаге двадцать один сантиметр. Нет, определенно сочувствовать. Хотя при росте под два метра такой размер еще вполне.

В памяти всплыло простоватое лицо с глупой улыбкой. Наверняка у Киеши девушка старше него. Может, семпай с последних курсов или даже молоденькая преподавательница. Киеши — не тот тип мужчин, который нравился молоденьким дурочкам с ветром в голове. В юности все любят плохишей, это уже потом начинают обращать внимание на таких вот заботливых и трудолюбивых. Ая вздохнула и мысленно себя отругала. Такими темпами она превратится в долбаного сталкера.

 

Киеши пропал на неделю. Ничего удивительного, не мог же он использовать упаковку за пару дней, думала Ая и ловила себя на том, что начинает негромко хихикать. Вся эта ситуация здорово забавляла. Когда становишься невольным свидетелем чей-то личной жизни, словно приоткрываешь завесу тайны, узнавая новые стороны, казалось бы, хорошо знакомого человека. Ая от души веселилась, рисуя в голове образ дикой ревнивой кошки, которая так глубоко запустила коготки в плюшевого мальчика Киеши; тут же отмахивалась, что это не ее дело, и вообще, нехорошо совать нос в чужие дела, но ничего не могла с собой поделать, и фантазия снова и снова пускалась в разгул.

Как эта девушка выглядит? Строгая барышня в очках и с длинными прямыми волосами или милашка с игривыми кудрями и комплексом собственницы? А вдруг это размалеванная пигалица с Сибуя или любительница косплея? Нет, вряд ли Киеши обратил бы внимание на такую. Хотя кто знает? В университете девчонки всегда отрывались, стараясь использовать четыре года между школой и работой по максимуму: перекрашивали волосы, одевались так, что потом вспоминать было стыдно. Ая тоже устроила небольшой бунт, съехав от родителей и связавшись с рок-музыкантом. Конечно, быстро остыла и забросила свои наряды готической лолиты в дальний угол шкафа, но как же ее в то время стебал Шун! 

Ая печально вздохнула, вспоминая свой бурный роман и поцелуи в тесных подсобках, и снова вернулась к мыслям о Киеши. Рассмеялась, пытаясь представить его рядом с дурочкой в полосатых чулках и с черной помадой на губах. Да уж, такую бабушке с дедушкой не представишь, их и удар хватить может. А свою девушку Киеши водит домой, это точно. Во-первых, после Америки он старался не оставлять стариков надолго, а во-вторых, в противном случае закупался бы презервативами в другом месте. И не выглядел бы так, будто только что вылез из постели.

Спустя неделю он появился, как всегда, перед самым закрытием. Хозяйка как раз отошла на склад, Ая просматривала списки товаров на компьютере, а вежливый мальчик Киеши на этот раз решил сначала поздороваться.

— Добрый вечер, Изуки-сан, — он широко улыбнулся и направился к прилавку.

Звякнул колокольчик, в аптеку зашел еще посетитель. «Нездешний», — отметила про себя Ая, встретившись с темным скучающим взглядом. Ей стало неуютно: такие глаза обычно бывали в фильмах у маньяков, которые сначала лениво высматривают жертву, а потом начинают действовать согласно четкой инструкции в своих больных головах.

Ая на всякий случай нащупала кнопку под прилавком и внутренне подобралась. «Здесь везде камеры. И Киеши», — мысль о последнем почему-то успокоила. Она просто заговорит его. А может, попросит дождаться закрытия и проводить домой.

Ая привстала на носочках, пытаясь что-нибудь увидеть за высокими стеллажами. Макушка Киеши маячила возле стойки с презервативами.

— Идиот, — раздалось раздраженное шипение.

Киеши хмыкнул и что-то негромко ответил. О, так этот странный тип со скучающим взглядом — его друг? Ая облегченно вздохнула и расслабилась.

— Сколько раз я говорил тебе не брать ребристые?! 

Ая замерла, удивленно навострив уши.

— Я же просил тебя покупать только тонкие!

— Но, Макото, они же рвутся.

По лицу расползлась совершенно идиотская улыбка. Но… Нет! Не может же быть. Вдруг она что-то неправильно поняла?

— Меньше дергаться надо, мудила!

Макушка Киеши исчезла — он наклонился и… да, по судорожному вздоху и влажным звукам было ясно, для чего. Страшно страстная девушка, да? Ая провела языком по пересохшим губам. Теперь ясно, почему Шун не хотел об этом говорить. Интересно, он давно знает?

К кассе Киеши шел с лихорадочно блестящими глазами и покрасневшими губами. 

— Как поживают дедушка с бабушкой? — традиционно поинтересовалась Ая, поднося коробку ультратонких резинок к сканеру.

— Хорошо. Уехали вместе с родственниками на горячие источники, — улыбнулся Киеши, ничуть не смущаясь.

Бесстыжий мальчишка.

Ая спрятала упаковку в небольшой пакетик, чувствуя, как по позвоночнику стекает возбуждение. От мысли, что Киеши будет делать с этим… этим… этим своим парнем в большом пустом доме, внутренности превращались в какое-то сладкое желе. 

«Меньше надо было читать яоя в школе», — мысленно отругала себя Ая. Она уже забирала у Киеши деньги, когда ее окликнули:

— Вот это тоже посчитайте.

На прилавок легли три тюбика смазки. Анальной. Мятная, клубничная и без запаха. Ая подняла глаза и поняла, что заливается краской до самых ключиц. 

Сейчас парень Киеши не выглядел скучающим или ленивым: на симпатичном лице краснели трогательно приоткрытые губы, а в глазах было столько неприкрытой похоти, что сомнений не оставалось — сегодня эти двое оторвутся по полной. На рубашке были расстегнуты две верхние пуговицы. Или это только что сделал Киеши? А вот потемневший полукруг зубов у основания шеи появился не только что. Чтобы оставить такой след, нужно впиваться зубами очень долго. И это, скорее всего, больно. Сладко больно.

— Пробейте, пожалуйста, — негромко попросил он, изображая самую ангельскую улыбку на свете.

Ая встрепенулась. Ничего общего с тем шипением, которое она слышала до этого. Вкрадчивый, тихий, вежливый голос, в котором звенела натянутая тетива приказа. 

Тихо пискнул сканер, Ая отдала сдачу Киеши. 

— Доброй ночи, — пожелал Киеши, поклонившись.

— Доброй ночи, — эхом повторил его парень и вдруг улыбнулся мерзко, но очень довольно.

Звякнул колокольчик, дверь закрылась. Ая провела ладонью по покрытому испариной лбу. Жарко.

— Что-то случилось, Изуки-чан? — спросила хозяйка, вернувшись из склада. — Ты вся красная.

Ая отрицательно покачала головой и улыбнулась. Какая трогательная демонстрация! Сколько ревности было в этих глазах! Она прыснула и рассмеялась, вытирая слезы. Размер XXL, значит? Бедный мальчик. Хотя его было ни капельки не жаль.


End file.
